Lust and Obsession
by Flamboyant Flower
Summary: Hanabusa Aidou doesn’t love, he lusts. Ruka Souen doesn’t love, she obsesses.
1. Lust and Obsession

Lust and Obsession

**Disclaimer: **Vampire Knight isn't mine, it belongs to Matsuri Hino.

* * *

Tick tock tick tock tick tock...

She glares at the old wooden clock, wishing it would stop its unbearable noise. She has no need for it to remind her of how long she hasn't seen Kaname, she herself can (does) count the seconds, the minutes, the hours.

He notices her fingers tapping against her skirt, and her foot struggling not to do the same. "Stop obsessing so much."

She ignores him, blocks him out, keeps her eyes on the clock's hands. What does he know, anyway? He annoys her. She hates everything about him. His disgustingly sugary words to any girl, his complete lack of self-restraint.

So different from Kaname. Kaname is perfect. Aidou is not.

He uses his right hand as support for his beautiful face and makes himself more comfortable on the sofa. His amused lips twitch at being ignored by her. "So cold. So different from Yuuki."

This time she tears her eyes away from the clock and makes the blond her glaring target.

_Shut up, you don't know what you're talking about._

"You know it too. That he loves her. More than he cares for any of us."

_Shut up, Hanabus__a. You're lying._

He knows what she's thinking, he knows how her hatred of him is growing with each word that leaves his tongue. A sly smile appears on his face, and he bares his white fangs. "And why wouldn't he? Her blood is so sweet. I'm sure it puts your blood to shame."

She knows what he's doing. He wants her to argue with him, to say that it isn't true. And then he'll ask her to prove it by letting him drink her blood, under the guise of comparing it to Yuuki's. Bored, she returns her gaze to the old clock. "Your bloodlust makes you too predictable."

"And your obsession makes you too pathetic."

"I'm not obsessed."

He laughs. His icy laughter echoes throughout the dark room, the deserted corridors, and the sleeping Dorm.

Mocking.

Cold.

Pitying.

"What do you call this, then? Love?"

"You know nothing of love."

He smiles condescendingly. "I know of people in love. I know those who are in love with you."

"I don't care."

"I know."

_You never care._

"You're too obsessed with him to care. You don't even care that he finds you a nuisance."

She digs her nails into the armchair. Who is he to judge her? "You don't know what love feels like. You only know how to lust."

His smile is still plastered on his face, but the amusement disappears from his blue eyes. "If you say so. But at least I know my limits, and don't cross the line."

It's her turn to laugh. A hurtful laughter.

Short.

Fake.

Bitter.

"You always cross the line. It's the only thing that you know how to do."

He is in silence for a while, and only the clock's ticking fills the room. (there's a line he never ever crosses can't cross won't cross must cross will)

He gets up and faces her, blocking the old clock from her view.

He places his fingers under her chin and lifts her face to look at him. She narrows her eyes and shoots him a suspicious look. (warns him.) "Hanab..."

He brushes his lips against hers for a moment (far too long) and she falls silent and he smirks when she tenses. "Do you want me to..."

Pain.

She slaps him. Hard. (harder than she should) "Control your lust."

He glares at her.

Outraged.

Disappointed.

He walks away in silence (moody, sulking), and violently slams the door behind him (harder than he should.)

The golden pendulum still oscillates, the clock still counts the seconds, the minutes, the hours.

Tick tock tick tock tick tock...

* * *

**A/N:** I've been giving my darker writing side some freedom lately and it seems to like clocks ;) I might write another chapter for this, not sure yet.

Reviews are very much appreciated ^_^


	2. Dictators and Fools

Dictators and Fools

**Disclaimer: **VK is not mine.

* * *

"_Do you want me to…" Slap. "Do you want me to…" Slap. "Do you want me to..." Slap..._

The scene plays in his mind over and over and over and over again like an old Chaplin black and white movie that he wishes to throw away, a useless thing that acts as a reminder of his foolishness.

But he can't dispose of it, he enjoys the little tramp too much. Charlot, his grandmother called the vagabond.

And so it rewinds and replays in his mind constantly.

She sits away from him and ignores Kain's eyes. His own eyes look at her, amused.

_I bet she knows__._ (she probably does)

She sighs and he asks her what's wrong and she says nothing, still ignoring his eyes. And then she goes on to talk about Kaname and his eyes never leave her but they change and they weep silently.

_Look at me. Look at me. Look at me. Why won't you look at__ me?_

But she still ignores him and talks about the pureblood and doesn't notice his amber eyes. (she never does)

He sees it and fights against a smirk. He shouldn't laugh at his cousin's misfortune (but he does because Akatsuki is a fool and wants the forbidden he wants her and no-one can have her)

_I can._

Lust, she called it. (she's right)

It won't happen again, he promised. (it will)

The redhead says something but she doesn't listen so he goes back to watching the movie instead.

Defeated.

It annoys him and he asks, cold and impersonal. "Why don't you tell her? That you love her?"

Hot amber meets blue ice and anger glares at bored annoyance.

_Why?_

_Because you're a coward__._

She breaks the silence first and mumbles, aloof and careless. "Shut up, Hanabusa, I'm trying to watch the movie."

Silence settles around them again and its silvery hands wrap them up once more, lulling them back to their typical quiet rapport.

"Human beings are like that." The good-hearted (foolish) tramp says. "We want to live by each other's happiness — not by each other's misery." He smirks and she smirks and they all think of how that will never happen amongst vampires, especially themselves. (sometimes they wish it would)

The great dictator smiles, balances the world on the tips of his pale hands and twirls it around his fingers like the toy it is. All-powerful and good. But then he disappears and everything fades to black.

The movie has ended.

And so it starts again, still it plays, still it torments him ruthlessly.

"_Do you want me to…" Slap. "Do you want me to…" Slap. "Do you want me to..." Slap..._

* * *

**A/N:**I decided to write more :D Ah, it was hard to keep the same tone of the first chapter *sits in the emo corner* Anyway, I've actually started other chapters for this, so I might update quicker than usual.

Reviews are very much apreciated ^_^


	3. Beauty and the Beast

Beauty and the Beast

**Disclaimer: **VK is not mine.

* * *

One two three step one two three step one two three step...

Expensive high heels and polished shoes from Fermo sweep the floor to the sound of the Viennese Waltz. The ball is arriving and they must practice. (what's the point?) Practice makes perfect. And that's what they are.

Perfection.

He watches as the faceless couples dance and twirl and march on the dance floor and touches his still sore cheek. The red tinge is gone, but the stinging sensation remains.

_Damn her._

The teacher is choosing pairs, and to her chagrin they must dance together. She gives Kain one of her expecting looks.

Demanding.

Asking.

Pleading.

_Do something__._

But the redhead merely shrugs and stuffs his hands in his pockets. He never fights against what has already been decided. (she wishes he would) He trusts his cousin with her. (she wishes he wouldn't)

He places his hand on her waist. (too intimate) She narrows her eyes and he moves his hand to her back, near her shoulder where it's supposed to be.

She sighs and is annoyed and the violin plays Trennung again. "Why am I stuck with you?"

_Because __you want to._

"You had a choice."

"What choice?"

"You could have said no."

_C__ould I?_

The corners of her lips twitch. "Too late now."

He smiles and nods and looks at something somewhere that she can't see, a castle made of old unfulfilled dreams where a bad fairy seduces a king. "Perhaps."

They dance and they are perfect and they make no mistakes and exchange no words. He barely touches her (so cold) and she won't look at him. (so gelid)

So perfect.

But perfection is boring and no-one likes to be bored.

That's why the prince is a beast and not beautiful at all and the princess is taken away to replace a dead beauty. But that version is never told. (shh shh it's too imperfect shh shh you're making the baby cry shh shh mummy Hanabusa is telling ugly stories again)

He's distracted so he trips and his lips graze hers ever so lightly.

A mistake.

A silly mistake.

A purposeful mistake.

It was but a feather touch, an insignificant breeze, a falling snowflake, a trivial nothing. And still it's too much. Angry, she lets go and dances with his cousin instead.

Beauty has made her choice and she doesn't love the beast.

And so he sits amongst the invisible servants.

Watching.

Waiting. (it's been a week Belle where are you Belle come back Belle)

Their feet trample on the floor, not caring about the scars they make. The floor is hard and cold, therefore it does not feel. (but it does it does it does)

And they continue stepping merrily to Vienna's march.

One two three step one two three step one two three step...

* * *

**A/N:** I said I would update faster :) As I was writing the "watching waiting" part I kept thinking of "All the small things" by Blink 182 XD

Reviews are very much appreciated ^_^


	4. Cleopatra and Octavian

Octavian and Cleopatra

**Disclaimer: **VK doesn't belong to me.

* * *

Clap clap clap clap clap clap clap....

The applause wakes him up and he yawns and rubs his eye with his left hand. (his right one is over her shoulders) "What time is it?"

She takes a sip of her red wine and looks over at the old clock in the enormous ballroom. "The party's just started."

The room is filled with aristocratic vampire families and they can hear the plots and plans they all have to marry their daughter's off (her father laughs) and how their sons will inherit their business empires. (his father smirks)

She takes another sip and notices that her faithful friend (servant) is gone. "Where's Akatsuki?"

"His mother wants him to meet some girl. She thinks he should forget about you."

She grips the glass and curses him for telling her that. (ignorance is bliss) "I agree with her."

He chuckles and takes the crystal cup from her white hand (so forceful) and drinks and whispers in her ear and savours the moment. "Liar." (he's right)

_Shut up, Hanabusa._

The trumpets' sound announces (warns them of) the arrival of their Emperor and Kaname enters the room, only to be mobbed by hungry wolves dressed as sheep.

His blue eyes follow the disguised murderers and there's Cato and Brutus and there is silver-haired Cicero, the foolish old man who won't learn his place (he'll be killed for that later) and he says, smiling. "You remind me of Cleopatra."

"She was a harlot."

His grin widens. "Precisely. You claim to love Caesar but won't relinquish Mark Antony. Is my cousin your newest obsession?"

Accompanied by the trumpets of war, Ares and his sister Bellona arrive and whisper in her ear. (do it do it he's a nothing do it what do you care you hate him)

She wants to slap him and hit him and shout but she is a lady and is surrounded by senators in purple-striped togas and must behave. (keep up appearances or the republic will crumble)

She glares and wishes him dead. Where is her Julius? She has no need for the blond jester.

"I hate you." (she does)

"I hate you too." (he doesn't but wishes he did)

He looks over at the imminent bloodbath before him and smiles and knows what his role is. He will avenge Caesar's death if the Ides of March repeat themselves (they won't) and have an empire and Mark Antony will have her and civil war will break out between them. (it will he knows it will the ice is so thin now)

From the corner of her brown eyes, she sees the redhead coming back (as he always does) and a triumphant smile graces her lips.

He came, he saw, he (was) conquered.

He drinks again and remarks. "They're talking of marriage."

"Marriage?"

"Yes, my dear Cleo. You will have to choose."

"I choose Caesar."

He chuckles. "No no, those aren't the rules of the game. He's as good as dead when it comes to marrying you. You must choose between Mark Antony and Octavian."

Not a very hard choice. She would rather marry Octavian over the barbaric drunkard. (but she won't because he is Octavian and she'll never ever let him win)

"Octavian never had Cleopatra."

(He never wanted her.)

"Then there's no choice to be made. You will be his for all eternity."

She says, determined. "I will not."

He replies, aloof. "Then you shall be mine."

His father calls him and he walks away and having found her made from the strongest marble, leaves her made of the weakest clay. (old Suetonius laughs in his grave)

She hears applause and remembers some dead king's last words. (if I have played my part well, clap your hands, and dismiss me with applause from the stage)

She must admit that he plays his part very well.

Clap clap clap clap clap clap clap....

* * *

**A/N:**This one was hard, it took me a while to write it and I'm still not completely happy. First I was going to make them be watching the play of Mark Antony and Cleopatra by Shakespeare, but I didn't like how it turned out so I re-wrote the whole thing.

By the way, does anyone know the onomatopoeia for the sound of a piano playing? I need it for one of the next chapters :)

Anyway, hope you liked it and reviews are very much appreciated ^_^


	5. Mozart and Pierrot

Mozart and Pierrot

**Disclaimer:** VK is not mine.

* * *

_You'll pay for this..._

She keeps her composure and tries not to let him know how much she is cursing him right now.

"Wrong."

He closes his eyes as she plays once more.

"Wrong."

She takes a deep breath and starts again.

"Wrong."

She huffs, annoyed. She knew that he was a _virtuoso_, but did her parents really have to ask him of all people to tutor her?

"_He was the cheapest we could find."_

She glares at the keys underneath her pale fingers. The cheapest? Since when was Hanabusa Aidou the cheapest anything and since when was money an issue for the Souen family?

"Do it again."

She promises herself that she will make this their first and last lesson together and her fingers move delicately and quickly across the black and white pieces and the elegant sound of the Turkish sonata fills the roo...

"Wrong."

She is frustrated and slams her hands on the piano. "Could you tell me what I'm doing wrong?"

He opens his blue eyes and glances at her from his half-asleep position on the sofa. "Now now, control your temper."

"You're an awful teacher."

"You're an awful student."

"Well, maybe if you actually started teaching me something I'd be a better student."

"Well, maybe if you listened to me I'd be a better teacher."

She glares back at him. "But you haven't said said anything yet!"

He scolds her in that calm voice that annoys her so much. "There it is again, your temper is getting in the way."

She rubs her forehead. "Why did they choose you? You're completely unfit for this job."

He gets up from the sofa and stands behind her and lowers his face to whisper in her ear. "You're such a naughty student, talking to your teacher like that. I'm afraid I might have to punish you."

Her right eye twitches. Who does he think he's dealing with?

_Two can play this game._

She turns to him and cocks her head to the side and her face only shows the most genuine honesty. "Hanabusa, you smell nice..."

He feels her cold fingers on his neck and she pulls him towards her and their lips meet. (cold hot cold hot no what the hell liar you're his not mine crossing the line maybe)

He is suspicious at first but when she closes her eyes, he allows himself to lower his guard and closes his too. His mind screams _keep your eyes open or she'll win _but he wouldn't be Hanabusa if he listened to his mind in a situation like this. (the ice gets thinner)

She tricks the jester and lets him believe for a cruel moment. (hopeful Pierrot stretches his hand to touch Colombina's fair cheek through the open window)

She feels him relax and slowly move towards her even more. He's fallen in her trap and she smirks against his lips and silently mouths the words _You fool_ and the sky crashes around them.

(smiling Colombina shuts the window and heartbroken Pierrot falls from his ladder)

Always the fleeting Amadeus, she is gone before he realizes what happened (what do you care it's only lust you shouldn't feel hurt do you feel hurt?) and as soon as he does, he curses her for playing with him.

_You'll pay for this..._

* * *

**A/N: **I thought that Ruka should win a battle and Aidou had it coming ;) Something tells me that this story will get even more twisted :p

Reviews are very much appreciated ^_^


	6. Romeo and Juliet

Romeo and Juliet

**Disclaimer: **I don't own VK.

* * *

Once upon a time, two people fell in love...

Her whole family hates him. He knows it, she knows it, everyone knows it.

They don't want him (that boy that playboy that vulture) around their prized little daughter. (he's corrupting her) But he has the Aidou name and that weighs more than the Souen name and so they must endure his presence.

"Break him." Her grandmother told her once. "Break that boy before he breaks you." (Romeo is sneaky)

She laughs and shakes her head and respectfully walks away from her grandmother.

_He'__s not important enough to break me._

But he was so so so very close that day when he nearly crossed the line...

"I didn't think you'd do that."

His voice breaks the silence as he touches his lips and moves his black knight closer to her queen.

"To use yourself in that way just to fire me as your piano teacher."

"No-one fired you, you resigned." (Romeo gave up so easily on Rosaline)

She places her queen out of his range (get away) and half-laughs.

"I didn't think it would be so easy, actually. Aren't you used to students throwing themselves at you?"

Of course, she hadn't thrown herself at him. She had merely allowed him to touch her lips superficially.

"Usually they're not the ones who run away."

"I imagined that much. You look like the type who leaves a girl in the morning."

_You are that type, aren't you?_

_Sometimes__. But I can change..._

"How mean. I thought I already told you that you should be warmer if you want Kaname-sama to look at you."

She smirks bitterly. "Warmer, you say? Wouldn't that make it easier for you as well?"

He gently raises her hand to his lips. "Perhaps."

_Come with me to my room._

_Never._

She snatches her hand away from him and gets up and walks away from him. She wants a Romeo and he is but a mere flirting Mercutio. (a plague o' both your houses)

He narrows his eyes at her (how many times has she refused him?) She is his Queen Mab and he hates her. (wants her)

"I can get closer to him."

She stops and looks back at him and arches a perfect eyebrow.

He inspects the black king. "Kaname-sama. I bet I can get closer to him."

A predatory smile appears on her face. "Is this a challenge, Hanabusa?"

He glances at her and considers something for a while.

(Romeo and Juliet were never in love)

"If you take it that way, then yes."

(the ice is breaking)

"But remember that I've sucked Yuuki's blood. It would be very hard to get closer than that."

Her eyes drift towards the piece next to the king: the bishop. So white, so pure (she'll take care of that) and she smiles maliciously and accepts his challenge.

"I can get closer." And so Juliet leaves.

"_Hanabusa, do you want__ mummy to tell you the greatest love story of all time?"_

He laughs whenever anyone tells the story and starts it with those (fake) words.

Once upon a time, two people fell in love...

* * *

**A/N: **The challenge has been made and Ruka accepted it. Careful with what you wish for, Aidou... ;)

Thanks for reading and reviews are very much appreciated ^_^


	7. Cupid and Psyche

Cupid and Psyche

**Disclaimer: **VK is not mine.

* * *

"_A Souen woman is always victorious."_

Her grandmother sits on her chair of hazy memories and little Ruka sits on her lap and listens to every word and nods.

She opens her tired brown eyes (she didn't have any sleep) and follows the swinging chandelier from side to side and laughs when her mind remembers his hopeful face in the music room after she kissed him.

_Foolish Hanabusa._

He should know by now that she would always win in the end.

Of course, it's understandable that he thought he had a chance to come out on top, after all he is desired by every woman who lays eyes upon him. (but not by her she only has eyes for their king)

His beautiful angelic face reminds her of that little grinning brat who likes to play with dangerous arrows.

And so does his behaviour.

He dances around feelings and tramples on hearts and leaves a bloody trail behind his every step and while doing it he smiles without a care. (because he doesn't care)

One could say that she is a lot like him, breaking and shattering men's dreams. But she does it without knowing (most of the time) while he has full knowledge of his actions' consequences.

She turns to the blond next to her on the bed (his clothes were tossed carelessly on the floor, next to hers) and gently strokes his platinum hair, careful not to wake him up. (the white bishop has fallen)

_Does his hair feel the same as this?_

The corners of her lips turn slightly upwards. Maybe Aidou is right and she is obsessed with Kaname, but she doesn't mind and kisses the sleeping blond again. After all, his lips are the closest she'll ever be to Kaname's lips.

He wakes up and smiles that beautifully naïvesmile of his and for a moment she despises what she's done (but only for a short moment) and thinks that maybe, just maybe, she could fall in love with him and forget Kaname. (but she can't not for him)

He hugs her and whispers something (a sweet poem that means nothing to her) but she doesn't listen and her eyes follow the oscilating pendulum and her ears listen only to the ticking clock and she smirks.

In less than five minutes sweet victory will be hers and the golden net will fall on them. (she put it there herself)

The door opens and Hephaestus comes home to find his wife with the god of war. Only this Hephaestus isn't crippled and Aphrodite isn't his wife and Ares is actually a pacifist.

A string of curses leaves his lips. (bitch slut whore how could you I think I l...)

A harlot's crimson smile is plastered on her face (you remind me of Cleopatra) and she entwines her arms provocatively around Asatou's grandson but her glinting eyes never leave his.

_I win._

(the ice finally breaks)

He leaves without a word (why so angry after all you challenged her) and her grandmother smiles down at her little girl with pride.

"_A Souen woman is always victorious."_

* * *

**A/N: **Oh dear Lord my mind is messed up o.o

Anyway, hope you liked and reviews are very much appreciated ^_^


End file.
